The objective of this project is to develop a portable technology that nurses and nurse aides can use to collect, document, and validate resident health status data for data elements that are needed to complete the Long Term Care Minimum Data Set (MDS) scores mandated by OBRA-87. The specific aims of the projects are 1) based on specifications, select the optimum technology or device available, 2) design and develop a prototype software application for the device, 3) conduct a usability test of the prototype, 4) explore the ability of the technology to perform other functions related to the collection of data supporting nursing care. The study will utilize an exploratory methodology called participative design. One group of subjects will be involved in designing an interface and another will beta test the application during actual resident care. Measuring usability will include user attitudes, acceptance, time to learn the technology and the ergonomics of using the device. How the technology affects the validity of the data will also be assessed. This product could save facilities significant time and money, increase the validity of MDS data sets, alert staff to significant resident changes, and the data could be used to improve care, as well as to conduct research. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE